1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to physical education training and amusement type apparatus. More particularly the invention relates to an automatic baseball pitching-target device having a plurality of spaced apart target blocks and impact sensors which, when struck by a baseball, will indicate a corresponding "ball", "strike" or other result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of baseball pitching-training devices have found use by both professional and amateur baseball pitchers, trainers and coaches during the history of the game, referred to by many as "America's favorite pastime". Some early devices, used primarily by sandlot or amateur ballplayers, involved pitching into stationary objects such as a wooden barrel, box or crate corresponding to an artificial "target" or "strike" zone. Later devices included other types of slightly more sophisticated pitching control practice aids. Many of these prior art devices, which included both mechanically and electronically actuated impact sensor means, were of little practical value and their functional capabilities were generally quite limited.
The following patents, which represent the most pertinent art known to applicant, clearly illustrate the novelty of Applicant's invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,507,343; 2,059,365; 2,890,052; 3,133,733; and 3,229,975.
As will become apparent from the description which follows, the apparatus of the present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks inherent in the prior art devices and, for the first time, provides a highly useful, professional quality training device for teaching professional and amateur pitchers.